Vs. Battle Sub
Vs. Battle Sub is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/6/2019. Story Cilan eagerly runs ahead of the group, as they are heading for subway station. Cilan: Come on, guys! Exotic flavors await! Cilan runs down the stairs, as Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris and Axew leisurely follow after him. Iris: Honestly, I don’t see the excitement about trains. Rui: I can see some excitement. I spent some time in the underground and a train brought some supplies to it. Ian: Spent too much time in one. Let’s appease Cilan and get out. Cilan is in the terminal, with subway trains pulling through and out. He marvels at everything, as he spins back towards the group. Cilan: Behold! The beauty of the underground subway system! This system, established 20 years back, has become some of the prime features of the city! Transportation being quick and easy, there is nowhere that you cannot get from a quick trip on the subway! Rui: Yawn. So where should we go? Iris: Ooh! The amusement park! I wanna ride on the ferris wheel! Axew: Axew! Cilan: Oh, I would be perfectly content to travel the rails all day long! Even to, (Squeals) it can’t be! Cilan rushes over to a bulletin board, which advertises the Battle Subway. Cilan: A tournament being held today! The winner gets their choice of battling either of the Subway Bosses, Ingo or Emmet! Ian: (Interested) Subway bosses? Cilan: The heads of the entire subway system! Train fanatics and powerful trainers to boot! Battling them is any train connoisseur’s dream! Rui: Uh, I thought we were going to this park thing. Cilan: You guys can go on ahead. I’ll make sure you get on the right train. Ian: I’ll go with Cilan. Everyone looks at Ian, as if surprised. Ian shrugs his shoulders. Ian: Not turning down a tough battle. Cilan: Excellent! Now, if we hurry then we can still make it! End Scene At Grand Central Station, Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet stand outside the Battle Sub. Ian, Cilan and six other trainers stand in front of them, Ingo stepping forward. Ingo: Thank you all for applying for our Battle Subway Challenge! Emmet: (Steps forward) This will be a high speed, fast pace tournament! The Battle Subway will transverse the tracks for 30 minutes! That is how long this tournament will last! Ingo: This train has 5 cabins! Emmet and I will be in the middle, while the eight of you will be spread out through the other cabins. The winner of the back two cabins will face each other, and the winners of the front two cabins will face each other. Emmet: The winners from both halves of the train will face each other and the winner will have the option to battle my brother or I! However, if the train returns to the station and comes to a stop… Ingo: Then the tournament will be over! All battling will cease at this point! Emmet: (Holding a basket) Now, everyone pull a number from this basket. You will then be directed to your cabin from there. The contestants line up, drawing their number. Cilan is number 2, while Ian is number 7. Cilan: Looks like we’re at opposite ends of the train. Ian: See you in the middle. All the trainers board the train, as they get into battle positions. The cabins all resemble a subway car, with benches, poles and shelves. The space is small, Ian evaluating it. Ian: So, victory here is as much as controlling the space as it is strength. Ingo: (Over intercom) And, begin! The train takes off from the station, as the trainers draw their Pokéballs. A Backpacker throws his Pokéball, choosing Amoongus. Amoongus: Amoon! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Amoongus, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Foongus. It lures prey close by dancing and waving its arm caps, which resemble Poké Balls, in a swaying motion. Ian: Audino! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Audino. Audino jerks forward as the train rounds a corner, getting flustered and frustrated. Audino: Audi! Backpacker: Amoongus! Fill the cabin with Stun Spore! Amoongus releases a Stun Spore while the Backpacker raises a bandana to cover his face. Ian does the same, as Audino coughs heavily from the Stun Spore, sparking from paralysis. Ian: Audino! Work Up! Audino glows red, increasing her power. Backpacker: Sludge Bomb! Ian: Flamethrower! Amoongus hops into the air, flipping upside down and landing on the ceiling with its body. It fires Sludge Bomb, as Audino breathes a powerful Flamethrower. Amoongus pushes off the ceiling, dodging the Flamethrower as it lands on the ground. Backpacker: Get it with Feint Attack! Amoongus spins and disappears, striking Audino from behind. Audino spins to punch it, but it disappears. Amoongus becomes visible from the luggage shelf. Ian: There! Flamethrower! Audino breathes Flamethrower, Amoongus dodging. Ian points forward, as Audino responds instantly. She fires Flamethrower as Amoongus lands, scorching and defeating it. Emmet: (Over intercom) Winner, Ian! On the other side, Cilan battles a bug maniac, with Stunfisk battling against Escavalier. Cilan: Stunfisk, Thunder Shock! Bug Maniac: Avoid and use Fury Attack! Stunfisk rises up and fires Thunder Shock, with Escavalier dodging. It strikes Stunfisk multiple times with Fury Attack, knocking it away. Cilan: Heh. Camouflage and Mud Bomb! Stunfisk shimmers and Camouflages into the cabin floor, disappearing. Escavalier looks around, as a Mud Bomb strikes it from the sky. It is knocked back, as Stunfisk flutters down, standing up and cackling. Bug Maniac: Don’t think you can fool us that easily! Fury Attack! Cilan: Camouflage! Escavalier goes to strike, as Stunfisk disappears with Camouflage. Escavalier’s stinger impales a grab pole, bending it and trapping Escavalier. Escavalier desperately tries to free itself. Cilan: And that is checkmate! Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock! Stunfisk becomes visible, firing Thunder Shock. It hits the metal pole, which travels down to Escavalier and electrocutes it. Escavalier drops over defeated. Ingo: (Over intercom) Winner, Cilan! Winners of the far cabin, proceed to the next cabin! Cilan shakes the hand of the bug maniac, as he proceeds to the next cabin. A baker sits defeated as a young boy with the bottom half of a Druddigon costume stands opposing Cilan. Leo: Sorry mister, but I’m gonna meet Ingo! Deino! Cyclist throws his Pokéball, choosing Deino. Deino: Dein! Cilan: Hm. A Dark Dragon combo. Dwebble, it’s evaluation time! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Dwebble. Dwebble: Dwe! Cilan: I apologize little one. But I am as advent a fan of them as you are. Dwebble, go for X-Scissor! Leo: Bite! Dwebble crosses its arms, creating an energy X. Deino Bites into the X-Scissor, taking damage yet Biting into Dwebble’s pincer. Deino swings its head violently and swings Dwebble towards the ceiling. Cilan: Onto the shelves! Then drop Rock Slide! Dwebble scurries along the shelves, as boulders materialize besides it. The Rock Slide drop at Deino, which is hit hard from the attack. Leo: Bust out with Dragon Rush! Dragon energy bursts through the boulders as it dashes towards Dwebble which drops down. Dwebble takes the hit, going flying back and denting the cabin door. It skids to the floor, panting heavily. Cilan: That triggered our Sturdy ability? Leo: That was our ability Hustle! It powers up our attack! Cilan: You are powerful. But utilizing only power isn’t a viable tactic against veteran trainers! Dwebble, use Shell Smash! Then X-Scissor! Dwebble glows with a red aura, which cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Dwebble still glowing like this. Leo: Dragon Rush! Dwebble and Deino dash and collide, creating an explosion. When the smoke settles, Dwebble stays standing while Deino is defeated. Ingo: (Over intercom) Winner, Cilan! Leo: No! I lost! Cilan: That was a great battle. Would you like to come with me to the next match? Leo: Oh, really?! Thank you! Ian’s Drilbur strikes Boldore with Metal Claw, knocking it underneath a bench. Boldore struggles to break free, as the hiker is in distress. Hiker: No! Ian: Finish it with Mud Slap! Drilbur scrapes the ground with its claws, flinging a stream of mud at Boldore. Boldore is smothered by it and slinks down defeated. Emmet: (Over intercom) Winner, Ian! Advance to the final cabin! Ian returns Drilbur as he heads to the middle cabin. He and Cilan face each other, with Ingo, Emmet and Leo off to the side. The train shifts direction, them rocking side to side. Cilan: (Gulps) I figured that I would face Ian in the finals. But to get my dream, I have to— Ian: Hey bosses! Ingo and Emmet turn their heads, curious. Ian: Instead of one of us getting the chance to battle one of you, how about we have a tag battle? Us two versus you two. Ingo: But, the cabin space is barely big enough for single battles! Emmet: And you suggest a tag battle? Ian: (Smirks) Afraid you’ll lose? Ingo: Ha! He’s got spunk! Emmet: I am game. That is if it is alright with you, Cilan! Cilan: (Sighs) I would be honored to join in this! Ian walks over to Cilan’s side, as Ingo and Emmet get into position. Cilan: Thanks, Ian. Ian: This was your desire, not mine. No reason to take it from you if I can help it. Cilan: Agreed. Leo, would you mind refereeing? Leo: Boy would I?! This is a dream come true! (Clears throat) The battle of Ian and Cilan vs. Ingo and Emmet shall begin! It shall be a two on two tag battle! No substitutions! Ingo: Well done, boy. Now, Chandelure! Emmet: Eelektross! Ingo and Emmet throw Pokéballs, choosing Chandelure and Eelektross. Ian scans Eelektross. Pokédex: (In male voice) Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon and the final evolved form of Tynamo. With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity. Ian: Drilbur may be best, but its power is cut without its Dig. Tepig! Cilan: Pansage! Ian and Cilan throw their Pokéballs, choosing Tepig and Pansage. Ingo: Now to see what they’ve got. Will-o-Wisp! Emmet: Acid! Ian: Tepig, take the attacks with Heat Crash! Cilan: And Pansage, fire Bullet Seed! Chandelure fires several blue fireballs, as Eelektross spews purple acid. Tepig leaps and is encased in a sphere of yellow orange flames. Tepig takes Will-o-Wisp with no problem, as the Acid causes Heat Crash to explode. Pansage spews Bullet Seed, striking Eelektross. Cilan: Now Rock Tomb! Ian: Rollout! Ingo: Chandelure, Psychic! Emmet: And Eelektross, Discharge! Pansage forms and fires a boulder, firing it as Chandelure’s eyes glow purple. Rock Tomb is stopped by Psychic, its size almost taking up the width of the cabin. Eelektross fires several streams of electricity, which reflect off the walls of the cabin and maneuver around Rock Tomb, shocking Pansage and Tepig. Tepig rolls with Rollout, busting through Rock Tomb. Rollout strikes Chandelure, as does the Rock Tomb debris. Ian: Flamethrower! Emmet: Thunderbolt! Ingo: Smog! Tepig turns and fires Flamethrower at Eelektross, which counters with a Thunderbolt. Chandelure releases a Smog, filling the cabin. Ian covers his face with his bandana, Cilan using his arm to try and keep it out while coughing. Ingo: These two are a strong pair. Emmet: Definetely not strangers. I believe we were played in this instance. Pansage and Tepig look around for their opponents, when an Acid strikes Pansage from directly above it. Cilan: The ceiling! Bullet Seed! Pansage fires Bullet Seed up, as Eelektross slinks along the ceiling. Pansage climbs up a pole, going after it and Biting into Eelektross. Pansage keeps a grip on Eelektross and the pole. Ian: Keep it steady! Flamethrower! Ingo: Will-o-Wisp! Emmet: Discharge! Tepig breathes Flamethrower, as Chandelure fires Will-o-Wisp at an odd angle. The train shifts violently to the left, the angle of the Will-o-Wisp changing to collide with Flamethrower. Pansage’s grip is loosened by the jolt, as Eelektross releases Discharge, shocking Pansage off and striking Tepig. Chandelure takes a hit as well. Ian: They are using their knowledge of the tracks to their advantage. Cilan: Then they are in for a surprise! I know these tracks as well as they do! Have Tepig use Smog and wait for my cue. Ian: Right. Tepig, Smog at Chandelure! Tepig lets out a Smog, encasing the cabin and striking Chandelure. Ingo is serious, as Emmet points forward. Emmet: Acid! Ian: Heat Crash! Eelektross slinks along the ceiling, as Tepig lights up with Heat Crash. An explosion occurs, blasting Eelektross to the ground. Tepig stands on the field alone. Ingo: Where’s Pansage hiding? Chandelure, flush it out with Psychic! Ian: Rollout! Emmet: Thunderbolt! Tepig rolls with Rollout, as Eelektross fires Thunderbolt at it. Tepig rolls underneath a bench, being sheltered from the attack. Chandelure prepares Psychic, as Tepig leaps at it. Chandelure shifts its Psychic to Tepig, it suspended in the air. Cilan: Now! Pansage, use Bite! Ian: Flamethrower! The train shifts paths again, the cabin shifting and Chandelure bumping into a pole. Pansage comes out of hiding on a shelf and Bites into Chandelure, holding on and trapping it to the pole. Tepig is freed from Psychic, spinning in midair and striking Eelektross with Flamethrower. Ingo: Impossible! Emmet: He knew that turn. Conductor: (On intercom) Attention. We are now entering the station. Prepare to disembark. Ingo: We have 30 seconds to end this! Chandelure, Heat Wave! Emmet: Crunch! Pansage: Rock Tomb! Ian: Rollout! Chandelure shakes, releasing a fiery wind off its body, forcing Pansage to let go. It is heavily injured, forming and firing a Rock Tomb which misses. Tepig rolls at Eelektross, which goes mouth first and traps Tepig in its mouth. Eelektross then Crunches into Tepig, the force launching Tepig into Pansage. Ingo: Psychic! Emmet: Thunderbolt! Chandelure’s Psychic trap Tepig and Pansage in place, leaving them vulnerable to Thunderbolt. The two are struck and defeated, just as the train pulls into the station. Leo: Ingo and Emmet win! Whoo-hoo! Cilan: (Sighs happily) That was such an invigorating battle. Thank you so much for the battle. Ian: We’ll have to come back for a rematch. We were so close. Ingo: To be honest, I was surprised that we pulled through. Emmet: We’ve never had such a close match. I thought time would’ve run out first. Leo: So cool! I’m gonna get strong enough to fight you guys! Cilan: What an extraordinary taste! I have a long way to go to match that level of train enthusiasm! Main Events * Ian and Cilan have a tag battle against the Subway Bosses Inigo and Emmet and lose. Characters * Cilan * Ian * Inigo * Emmet * Leo * Backpacker * Bug Maniac * Hiker * Rui * Iris Pokémon * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Audino (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Chandelure (Inigo's) * Eelektross (Emmet's) * Deino (Leo's) * Amoonguss (Backpacker's) * Escavalier (Bug Maniac's) * Boldore (Hiker's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * The Battle Sub was modeled as a tournament instead as a battle facility in the games or a stamp collecting mission in the anime. * Ian's and Cilan's battle against the Subway Bosses was based off the battle in the anime. * Leo was based off a character from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * I included this episode due to the unique properties of battling trainers in a subway car and the possibilities to do with it. * What Iris and Rui do after leaving the boys will be depicted next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N